benultfandomcom-20200216-history
Third Omnitrix
The Omnimatrix (often referred to as the Omnitrix) is one of Azmuth's creations and the current successor of the inferior Ultimatrix. The Omnitrix was first mentioned by Azmuth in Map of Infinity. He was planning on giving it to Ben, but it was not yet complete, and Ben's maturity needing to increase before he would be allowed to use it. Azmuth, by the events of The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, had completed the Omnitrix and claimed that he was working on it ever since Ben got the original Omnitrix (approximately six years). In the same episode, he gave it to Ben because he deemed him worthy after removing the Ultimatrix from the latter's wrist. Appearance The Omnitrix resembles a wrist watch. Its face plate is now square instead of round and has a white and green color scheme. The faceplate is black with two green stripes forming an outline for the hourglass of the intergalactic peace symbol. When the faceplate is slid back, the Omnitrix's core is revealed. Features *Unlike other post-Unitrix models, the Omnitrix does not rely on the Codon Stream for transformation, instead having the DNA stored within itself in a computerized form.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/357177757857243944 *The Omnitrix adapts the user's clothing to the Omnitrix aliens.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/318500147073924200 **The Omnitrix has a holographic interface, where a holographic circle is shown, with the top half having alien faces, which is activated and scrolls through the aliens by the user touching the faceplate, akin to a touch screen. The faceplate will then slide open when the side button is pressed to lock in the selection, the Omnitrix core will come out and when pressed will trigger a transformation. **Azmuth confirmed that the Omnitrix has a Master Control. **Unlike the prototype Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix, the Omnitrix does not mistranform. ***If it does mistransform, it's Ben's fault.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/349394956424593959 **The Omnitrix has a 2-way communication system with Plumber Badges. **The Omnitrix has a digital watch.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/352643127288299004 **The Omnitix has a Life-Lock function which allows Ben to stay in an alien form for an extended period of time. ***He uses this function to stay as Bullfrag without timing out. ***However, it is dangerous to use it often. ***Disengage Code is by Voice Command: Command Code 1010 Tennyson Benjamin Disengage Life- Form Lock **The Omnitrix, like the prototype Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix, has a DNA scanner. **The Omnitrix can add extras to alien forms (Goop's anti-gravity disk, NRG's suit, Toepick's mask, etc.) in order to make the forms more safe/usable. **Like the original model and Ultimatrix, the Omnitrix has the quick change feature. **In Arrested Development, it is revealed that the Omnitrix has a security lock system so that only Ben can use it. ***It also has an alternate identification program if some change by outside forces occurs to Ben. **The Omnitrix can be controlled by voice command. **The Omnitrix has a randomizer function. This has two modes: ***Ben continuously changes between different aliens every few minutes before timing out. ***Ben will turn into one random alien for an inconsistent short period of time before changing back. Aliens The Omnitrix had a total of at least 1,000,912 aliens, 87 unlocked aliens and 61 named aliens. Ben has transformed into 55 out of the 61 listed. If the "When and How unlocked" field is blank, then that means that the alien was already synced to the Ultimatrix before its removal. These are all the known aliens the Omnitrix has ever had unlocked/accessed. Other Known Aliens These are aliens that have been named and confirmed to exist. They were never shown to be unlocked or transformed into in Ultimate Alien and have yet to be seen in Omniverse. Trivia According to Derrick J. Wyatt: *The icons on the Omnitrix are inspired by Autobot and Decepticon symbols from Transformers: Animated. *The Omnitrix is not hack proof. *Matt Youngberg and Shane Poindexter designed the Omnitrix. *It was Matt Youngberg's idea for the Omnitrix to have the touch screen interface. *The Galvans were the first species added to the Omnitrix. *Grey Matter's DNA sample came from neither Azmuth nor Albedo. *The Omnitrix doesn't have the Ultimatrix's evolutionary feature. *The new aliens weren't ever locked in the Omnitrix. *The Omnitrix won't scan the Ultimates' DNA. *The Omnitrix is a reference to the Dial H comic book. *There were technical glitches in the prototype Omnitrix and Ultimatrix that limited the positioning of the symbol during transformations. This actually caused interference with the transformations such as power glitches. Azmuth has reformatted and corrected these errors in the Omnitrix. *Revealed in Hot Stretch: *The Omnitrix can keep Ben as an alien for 15 minutes usually. *However it can sometimes time out much earlier than 15 minutes. *It has a holographic interface, where a holographic circle is shown, with the top half having alien faces, which is activated and scrolls through the aliens by the user touching the faceplate, akin to a touch screen. The faceplate will then slide open when the side button is pressed to lock in the selection, the Omnitrix Core will come out and when pressed will trigger a transformation. *Azmuth confirmed that there is a Master Control mode. *According to Derrick J Wyatt the Omnitrix has a digital watch. *The Omnitrix can synch with other Omnitrixes(without user intentions). *The Omnitrix has a self identification program that when someone gets a hold of it, it will block them out. It also works a a self alternate identification program when some changes happen to Ben. *If you look closely on the box of Ben 10 Omniverse: The Video Game, 16 Year Old Ben's Omnitrix has the new wrist strap but the old dial. *Derrick J. Wyatt stated that if there are any mistransformations, it's Ben's fault. *Derrick J. Wyatt revealed that the icons on the Omnitrix are inspired by Autobot and Decepticon symbols from Transformers: Animated. *Derrick J. Wyatt confirmed that Ben has access to all of his old aliens in Omniverse. *Derrick J. Wyatt confirmed that the new Omnitrix is not hack proof. *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Matt Youngberg and Shane Poindexter designed the new Omnitrix. *According to Derrick J. Wyatt it was Matt Youngberg's idea for the new Omnitrix to have the touch screen interface. *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, the Galvans were the first species added into the Omnitrix. *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, the Omnitrix doesn't have the evolution feature. *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, the new aliens weren't ever locked in the Omnitrix. *In Hot Stretch, it was revealed that the Omnitrix can keep Ben as an alien for 15 minutes, give or take a couple of minutes. *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, the Omnitrix wouldn't take the Ultimate's DNA. Category:Alien Technology Category:Omnitrix Category:Technology Category:Weapons Category:Items Category:Omnitrix Models